Meant to Be
by butterflies4ever
Summary: New summary. Wrong one before. Ray finally tells Lily how he feels and when she rejects him, Travis takes this oppurtunity to finally tell Lily how he feels. Trily. Trily! R&R please!


                                                                                       **Meant to Be**

Me:  Heyloo!  This is my first Radio Free Roscoe fic!  Please don't flame me!  I'm a full Trily fan!  Although after seeing Ray kiss Lily to break up with Veronica, I'm like "Awww!  That was so cute!" and they looked so cute together!  But Trily all the way!  Anyways!  I love RFR and it's my favourite TV show!  Aside with CCS.  Anyways, it's my first RFR fic so please be kind!  And remember to R&R!  Thanx!

                                                                                         **Meant To Be**

Ray walked into the underground and sat down his usual chair and looked at the clock.  He was unusually early today but he didn't care.  Nothing did anymore.  He was at Mickey's and had confessed to Lily-finally- how he cared about her and liked her.  She didn't feel the same but said 'Let's still be friends, okay?'  Yeah.  Because that always worked out.  He sighed as Robbie walked in.

"Hey Ray, what's up?"

"Everything."

Robbie dropped his bag beside his chair and sat down.  "What's wrong?"

"I just confessed to Lily."

"And?"

"Would I be here sighing if she felt the same?"

"True."

Travis walked in and into the tech booth.  "Hey Ray, Robbie.  Lily not here yet?"

Robbie and Ray just kept quiet.  Travis looked up from the soundboard.  "What's up guys?"

Again silence.  Their attention was diverted when they heard the door slam shut and found Lily walking.

"Hey Lily."  Travis and Robbie greeted.

"Hey guys." She said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"We're on in five, four, three, two." Travis held up one finger as the rest quickly put on their headphones.

"This is…" Travis entered.

"Radio" followed by Lily.     

"Free" with Ray next.

"Roscoe!" and ended with Robbie.

"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering, is it okay that best friends become closer then what they already are?"

Ray looked up.  "Well, you never know.  Sometimes it may never work.  It could hurt your friendship.  It depends on how the other feels, or others around you feel."

"That's true Pronto.  But, if your friends, then isn't there a fine line between friends and closer then friends?" Lily said.  "Sometimes it's not meant to be crossed."

"Well, here's a song that won't cross you." Smog said as he flipped that switch.

"Robbie, what was that all about!"  Ray said as he quickly took of his headphones.

"Well.  We needed a topic for today.  It wasn't meant to be aimed at you guys." 

"Well, it sure seemed that way."  Ray said as he grabbed his backpack and left.

Travis watched him leave and glared at Robbie.  "What the hell was that all about?"

"Ray told me he liked me and I didn't feel the same way."  Lily said as she stared at the table.

"We're on…"

The rest of the show was quieter without the Pronto touch.  They had a few calls about Question Mark's question and songs played. 

"Good show.  Sorry about that Lily.  I never meant it to be like…well…I never meant for it to turn out bad."

Lily nodded as she leaned back in her chair.  And with that Robbie left.

"I told myself that I never liked Ray.  I told that girl in detention I never liked Ray.  He's my best friend.  Why would I like my best friend!" Lily said as she sighed, talking to no one in particular.

"You can't help it that you don't feel the same way about Ray." Travis said as he came out from the tech booth.

Lily jumped as she looked over at Travis.  "I forgot you were there.  I guess I just went off in my own little world."

Travis leaned against the table Lily currently sat at.  "You want to talk about it."

Lily looked up at him.  For the first time she noticed how cute he looked.  The soft lighting had this enormous effect on him.  She inhaled a sharp breath and gestured for him to sit down. 

"Well, I was at Mickey's earlier today with Audrey and hanging out and stuff until the show started.  Audrey had to leave and Ray came in.  He sat down and we were talking and stuff and then he started to get all nervous and just…told me. I was kind of shocked and I told him I didn't feel the same way about him and that we should still be best friends and stuff. He looked so hurt and I felt really bad and he just nodded and left.  Mickey came over and told me that he would go in and talk about me sometimes and that he had liked me forever.  I felt so bad but…I can't help it if I don't like him."  Lily said and started crying.

Travis looked over at her and sighed and pulled her over to the red couch and sat her down.  He wiped away her tears and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Lily.  It happens sometimes.  You shouldn't have to feel bad.  People always have to face turning down others.  They just have to take time to deal with it and get on with their lives."

Lily nodded as she wiped away some of her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.  "Thanks Travis."  Lily leaned over hugged him. 

As she pulled away and looked up at him she could almost read his eyes and shivered.  He leaned down and kissed her.  Lily's eyes fell closed as she kissed him back.  It was a sweet, meaningful kiss and as they pulled away from each other Lily fell into his arms.  Travis wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Travis.  You know why I could never be with Ray?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm to in love with you." Lily said as she looked up at him and kissed him again with much more passion then before.

"Lily.  I-I-I love you to."  Lily laughed as she hugged him. 

"It's hard to admit that." Travis said as he went to lie down on the couch pulling Lily with him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yea." Lily said softly.

They heard the door slam and looked to find no one there.  They looked to the window to find Ray running up the stairs. 

"Oh no.  I've got to go after him."  Lily said as she got up and ran out after Ray followed by Travis.

"Ray!  Ray, wait up!"

"Why?  So you can rip my heart out again and again!" Ray shouted at her.  He could see the hurt in her eyes and wanted to instantly take back what he said and take away all her pain.

"Ray, I can't change how I feel!  You have to accept that!" Lily shouted back.

"I've loved you for almost my entire life!  And swami here comes along for about a year and a half and you start making out at RFR!"

"We kissed Ray.  That's all." Travis said ignoring the fact that he had been again called swami.

"I don't care.  I really don't care anymore."  And with that, Ray walked away.

"You know, I expected that to happen.  But I never expected it to hurt that much."  Lily said as she stared off at Ray running away.

"You know he'll be fine.  Try not to worry about it."  Travis said as he led her back into the station.

The next day in school no one saw Ray.  At lunch Lily sat at her usual table and waited for the rest to come.  Robbie was first. 

"Hey Lily.  What's up?"

"Not much.  Have you seen Ray?"  Lily asked as she looked up from her lunch.

"No.  I was wondering if he'd come.  I'm actually surprised.  Did something happen after we left?"

"Well…" before Lily could finish Travis came and sat down kissing her cheek. 

"Hey Lily."

Lily gave him a small smile. 

"Oh.  I get it." Robbie said.  "You know, as much as this isn't fair to Ray, I guess if you're happy then that's what matters."

Lily nodded and began to poke at her food again.  Ray never showed up for the rest of the day and the three were surprised when he came into the station after school without a word.

"This is Radio Free Roscoe.  I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering…what's school supposed to do to you?"

"Turn your brains into mindless jelly?" Ray asked.

"Pronto, your brain can't physically turn into jelly." Travis said surprised Ray was acting normally.

"Let's as the people.  Caller 1, what do you think?" Robbie said as he hit the button on the phone.

"I think it's meant for the teachers to implant chips into our brains and take over our mindless, zombie bodies and take over the world."  The caller said.

They all laughed and took the next caller.

After the show finished, Ray spoke up.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up at school.  And I'm sorry I screamed at you guys yesterday." Ray said as he took off his headphones.

Lily was a bit taken aback.  "It's okay Ray, I mean it was totally predictable and right for you to do.  You were angry."

Ray nodded.  "After I left, I ended up at Mickey's just sitting there.  Audrey came in and we talked for a pretty long time.  And…then I asked her out."

"You asked Audrey out?  Audrey?" Travis asked a bit shocked.

"Yea.  Jealous swami?"

"I told you don't call me that. And no, I'm with Lily.  I'm just saying that Audrey can get pretty high maintenance." Travis said as he flicked some dials on the switchboard.

"Yea, well, I think I really like her."

"Wow.  That's pretty unpredictable." Robbie said.

"Yea?  Like someone else I know."  Lily said shooting a smile at Robbie.

"Okay.  I guess I'll tell you all before you find out and blow up for me not telling you earlier.  I'm going out with Kim."

"Our arch-enemy.  Good job Robbie." Ray said giving him a high five.  

"Well, I better get going.  I'm going out with Kim later and she'll kill me if I'm late."  Robbie said and with a wave he was gone.

"I'd better get going to.  You know, stuff to do.  See ya Lily, swami."

"Don't call me." The door slammed.  "Swami."  Travis sighed and shook his head.

Outside Ray met up with Robbie.

"So, how are you taking this Travis-Lily thing?" Robbie asked.

"Well, as long as I have loved Lily, I can't take away something that means a lot to her.  I can't hurt her like that.  So Trily is here to stay." Ray said with a small smile.

"Trily?"

"Travis and Lily-Trily.  Best of both worlds!"

Robbie laughed.  "If it's meant to be.  It's meant to be.  You and Lily will always be best friends though.  I'm sure of that."

Ray smiled and looked up at the sky and for the first time in awhile he saw the sun shining.  "You know what, I'm sure of that to."

Robbie looked over him a bit confused but Ray just shook his head.

"Wanna head to Mickey's before you meet up with Kim, Question Mark?"

"Sure Pronto.  Sure." Robbie said as he patted him on the back.

Lily looked over at Travis who continued to stay in the tech booth doing something.  She sighed and leaned back in her chair. 

"Are you planning on staying?" Travis said as he looked up at Lily.

She shrugged.  "Yeah.  I don't have anything else to do.  It's better the doing nothing at home."

Travis flicked a switch and Paper Moon started to play.  A smile formed on Lily's face as Travis came out of the tech booth and extended a hand forward.

"Would, you like to dance?" he asked.

"Of course." She said as she took his hand and she was immediately swept into his arms and they were dancing slowly to the music.

Lily rested her head on Travis' shoulder and sighed. 

"This is just so…perfect." She whispered.

He smiled a little although she couldn't see it and kissed the top of her head.  When the music stopped she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Travis.  That was so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her.  A small sweet kiss but meant the world to Lily. 

"I-I love you Lily." Travis said as he broke away from her.

She smiled at him and replied.  "I love you to Travis."

Me: Anyways!  So, how was it?  Please…see that little button there?  Can you click it and type a few words of what you think?  Thanks! 


End file.
